Conversación incomoda
by saku-suzumiya
Summary: -¿Ne Minato, a ti te gusta Kushina verdad? –Le pregunto Mikoto al joven rubio sentado a su lado, el cual se atraganto con el bocado de ramen, tosió bruscamente y miro a Mikoto asustado-


Hola! Jajaja me obsecione con el Mina Kushi!

Lo amo! Los amo! Jajaja

Este es mi primer oneshot de esta pareja encantadora, cada vez que veo los videos de su historia me pongo a chillar

.-/.-/..-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.*-.*-.*-*-

**One shot**

**Conversación incomoda **

-¿Ne Minato, a ti te gusta Kushina verdad? –Le pregunto Mikoto al joven rubio sentado a su lado, el cual se atraganto con el bocado de ramen, tosió bruscamente y miro a Mikoto asustado-

- ¿Qué? – sentía que se había sonrojado, rogaba porque Mikoto fuese lo suficientemente distraído como para no notarlo-

- mmm… ¿Qué si te gusta Ku- shi-na?, ya sabes pelirroja, violenta, imperativa y tu mejor amiga – Minato volteo la vista cohibido, su corazón le había brincado hasta la garganta. ¿Tan evidente era lo que sentía por la pelirroja? ¿Acaso todos sabían? ¿! Acaso ella sabía?! , se llevó las manos a la cara –

- tranquilo no le pienso decir nada Minato

- ¿Quién sabe? – Mikoto sonrió-

- entonces si te gusta, baya Minato ¿Por qué no te le has declarado? – Minato se sonrojo aún más, ¡claro que lo había intentado! ¡Pero Kushina era tan hiperactiva! ¡Tan ruidosa! ¡Tan condenadamente divertida! Y tan… tan Kushina que cuando estaba decidido a decírselo… y la veía sonreírle, el corazón y la voz se le iban al piso.

- no es tan fácil – murmuro, limpio sus maños sudadas en su pantalón, signo de que estaba incomodo-

- entonces porque no la besas – Minato se removió molesto, esta conversación no era nada agradable para el rubio, ¿Por qué tendría que hablar de su amor no correspondido con Mikoto? Ella simplemente no lo entendería, era tan obvio que Kushina y el solo serían amigos, era imposible que ellos fuesen algo más. Desde que se había vuelto Hokage el tiempo con ella se había reducido drásticamente, claro que le molestaba, pero no había nada que hacer.

Las escusas para buscarle ya se le habían terminado. Suspiro agotado. Quería a Kushina… más bien desde hace tiempo, para ser exactos desde niños, él sabía que quería a Kushina solo para él, la pubertad había sido estresante para el joven rubio y eso que Kushina jamás le había dicho quien le gustaba y ahora de jóvenes adultos, la situación había dado un giro radical… Minato sabía que había una gran diferencia entre querer y amar… ¿Qué cómo lo sabía?

Sencillo, él amaba a Kushina.

Y ahora estaba la idea del beso, claro que lo había pensado, pero probablemente si lo hacia Kushina lo mataría y algo peor jamás volvería a hablarle. Esa idea era insoportable para Minato, no tener y tenerla se estaba volviendo un suplicio.

- ¡hey Mikoto! ¡Porque estas comiendo ramen y yo no?! – Grito el habanero sangriento, agitando su mano a manera de saludo -¡oh Minato! ¡Minato! – la chica se olvidó de su amiga y del ramen, corrió directo a donde estaba sentado el rubio con un sonoro sonrojo- hace mucho que no te veo ¡creí que estabas muy ocupado!? – Minato sonrió, su corazón bailaba de atrás para adelante, miro hacia otro lado, esta era la parte del día que no le gustaba –

- ahh… si… de hecho solo salí a comer, tengo que regresar pronto, de hecho ya que estas aquí, te asignare tu siguiente misión – la pelirroja quito la sonrisa de sus labios, y el brillo de sus ojos desapareció, amaba las misiones, amaba patear traseros… pero lo que no le gustaba era que durante esos meses no veía al rubio, no podía ver aquellos ojos azules, bufo molesta –

- ¡claro señor Hokage! ¡Vamos de una vez! ¡Aprovechemos el tiempo! ¡Después de todo el tiempo son misiones! – ambos caminaron hacia la oficina, dejando a una Mikoto sonriente, tal vez ese sería el momento del rubio para declararse.

Si tan solo Kushina no tuviese esa expresión de molestia en su cara, o los puños tan apretados, ni sus mejillas infladas. Estaba enojada, más bien furiosa y sospechaba que era su culpa…

- ¿Cuánto tiempo? – Minato se estremeció, estaba seguro de que lo golpearía-

- seis meses, en la aldea de la estrella – ella bufo aún más molesta.

- me llevara más de seis meses, estaré fuera más de una año, sabes s me quieres lejos de aquí, para no causar alboroto, podrías decírmelo – Minato se detuvo ¿Kushina le estaba reclamando?- al inicio creí que era mi imaginación, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no lo es, primero fue en la aldea del sonido tres meses, después fueron 6 meses y ahora un año… - el rubio la miro molesto, ¿acaso ella creía que el quería alejarla? ¡Todo lo contrario! ¡La quería cerca de el! ¡La quería ver cada día, cada minuto, respirar el mismo aire y compartir la misma casa! ¡La quería a ella! ¡Y la quería ahora!

- ¡Kushina! – le grito, cuando ella había comenzado a gritar un montón de patrañas! Él lo sabía era ahora o nunca. Acorralo a Kushina contra un árbol, suerte que estaban en el bosque, ella le miro confundida abrió la boca para reclamar pero fue callada por los suaves labios de Minato.

Kushina se alejó al instante y le miro sonrojada ¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

Minato entro en pánico ¿!qué demonios habías hecho?! ¡La había besado!

- Kushina yo… lo… lamento – balbuceo sonrojado, justo cuando esperaba los gritos histéricos de Kushina, sintió que alguien le jalaba hacia adelante, ahora era Kushina quien le besaba.

Poso sus manos en su cintura y ella alrededor de su cuello, Minato exploto, volvió exigente el toqueteo de labios, lo volvió tan húmedo y delicioso que no pudo evitar pegar su cuerpo contra el de la pelirroja, estaba en el cielo y no quería irse de ahí.

Por otro lado la pelirroja quería mas, había estado aguantando sus ganas de Minato, como ella lo llamaba, por tantos años que no estaba dispuesta a dejar ese beso inconcluso.

Dejo que la lengua de Minato saboreara su cavidad y ella hizo lo suyo con su respectiva lengua, le mordió dulcemente mientras que él le apretujaba la cadera.

Estaba segura de que se iba a morir ahí mismo, quería a Minato y no solo en besos. Lo quería todo.

Dejo sus labios por lo que pareció una eternidad, para contemplar al rubio que tanto amaba sonrojado, dibujo una sonrisa divertida en su cara, así que ya lo había hecho, le había besado y no se arrepentía-

- te quiero Kushina – soltó Minato sin darse cuenta- no, te amo Kushina, siempre te he querido para mí – Kushina le miro dulcemente y después atino un duro golpe en la cabeza del rubio, quien se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

- supongo que yo también – Minato le miro incrédulo con una ceja levantada –

- vale, supongo que tendré entrenamiento privado con el cuarto Hokage, casi diario – Minato sintió que se desmayaba ¿se refería a los besos u a otra cosa?, deseaba que fuese a ambos, ese beso había causado estragos en su cuerpo – supongo que no se molestaran porque yo entre cuando quiera a tu oficina o sí?- Minato sonrió-

- Cuando quieras – Kushina le atrajo una vez más y el golpeteo de labios regreso.

*….*****

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Yap!

Chocoretas con limón!

Viva el minakushi!


End file.
